poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Barricade
Barricade is the quaternary antagonist in the 2007 Transformers film, and a minor antagonist of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He is a major antagonist from the Transformers ''franchise and a member of the devious Decepticons. He is an antagonist in the game based on the two movies. Transformers 2007 film Barricade is one of the main antagonists and a central Decepticon in the film. He is the very first Transformer to speak English. He first appears picking up Frenzy after he collected information from Air Force One, and began hunting down Sam Witwicky to interrogate him about his great-great-grandfather's glasses (that have the location to the Allspark). After locating him, he threatened Sam, only for him to escape with his crush, Mikaela Banes in Bumblebee's Camaro vehicle-mode, and Barricade chased them. After the chase, Bumblebee transformed into his robot mode, and on arriving, Barricade attacked the Autobot. He then released Frenzy, to go after Sam and Mikaela while he battled Bumblebee. However, Barricade was not able to kill Bumblebee, winding up badly wounded. Eventually, he recovered from his wounds (as shown by the brief scene showing him as the first Decepticon responding to Starscream's call), and appeared later on during the highway chase scene, where Sam recognized him as "the same cop". Barricade disappeared in the middle of the highway chase scene. In the comic book and novelization, he is killed shortly after Optimus Prime's motorway battle with Bonecrusher while attacking Prime from behind. Although Barricade does not appear in the 2009 sequel film ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, he did have toys in the film's toy line and appeared in the associated prequel novel and comic series. Transformers: Dark of the Moon Barricade returned in Transformers: Dark of the Moon in an extended cameo, when the Decepticons occupy Chicago. His disappearance and absence from the previous film is not explained. Barricade and several other Decepticons led by Shockwave and Soundwave captured the Autobots. When the Decepticons decided to execute the Autobots at the insistence of Dylan Gould, Barricade shoved Que (Wheeljack) forward, and a Decepticon protoform mortally wounded the Autobot before Barricade finished him off. Before Soundwave could kill Bumblebee, Wheelie and Brains caused Decepticon fighters to crash down from a Decepticon battlecruiser, causing a distraction and allowed Bumblebee and the other three captive Autobots to break free. Later Barricade was seen working alongside Shockwave as a second-in-command. He is seen slapping around a few Decepticon protoforms, apparently blaming them for Soundwave's death. Que was then avenged, when Barricade was then blinded by sniper shots to his eyes. He stumbled around in pain for a moment before being crippled by a Boomstick placed on his leg. Barricade collapsed to the ground, dropping his gun as he did. He then tried to crawl to safety, but he was finally killed by several shots to his head by gunfire from the human soldiers. In Transformers: Age of Extinction, Barricade's dead body was seen in the footage. Trivia *In one original draft of Transformers, Barricade and Frenzy were originally meant to be a single character named Soundwave, transforming into a Humvee instead of a police car but was dropped due to that Soundwave hadly resembles his original incarnation. **Ironic though, he encountered Soundwave in the comic adaptations of Revenge of the Fallen, mutually dislking the latter & in the third film both being voiced by Frank Welker, killing an Autobot together . *Barricade is loosely based from Autobot Prowl, an Autobot from the original Transformers who transforms into a police car. **Also in one original draft of Transformers had Prowl to appear as part of the original Autobot line-up but was dropped & changed for Barricade after the writers though of an idea of the "evil cop" stereotype. **Ironically, some of his toy's color schemes bears a similar color to the said Autobot. *It is unknown what had become of Barricade after the events of the first film, as Starscream is the only one revealed to have survived. In some adaptations, he is among the few Decepticons killed in Mission City, in which one version, he is presumingly killed by Optimus offscreen after he defeated Bonecrusher or he was among the ones killed by the U.S. military. This left speculation to many fans. *Barricade was originally meant to appear in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen but was dropped and forgotten. He was originally meant to reappear reformatted under the name Sideways but was dropped due to Hasbro's request. **Some fans however believed that Grindor was originally meant to be Barricade but was dropped. *Barricade will appear in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers and he'll appear again in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Dark of the Moon. Gallery barricade car.jpg|Barricade's vehicle mode, a Saleen S281 Police Cruiser threaten.jpg|Barricade threatening Sam Category:VILLAINS Category:Deceased characters Category:Decepticons Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Robots Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains